1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate capable of preventing a color coordinate shift to improve color reproducibility, a display apparatus having the display substrate and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus includes a display substrate, a cover substrate positioned on the display substrate and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display substrate and the cover substrate.
Generally, the display substrate includes a plurality of signal lines to independently drive a plurality of pixels, a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) and a plurality of pixel electrodes. The cover sub strate includes a color filter layer having a red color filter, a green color filter and a blue color filter, and a common electrode on the pixel electrode.
An LCD apparatus that has a color filter on array (COA) structure has been developed. In the LCD apparatus having the COA structure, the color filter layer is formed on the display substrate in order to prevent misalignment between the display substrate and the cover substrate.
However, in the LCD apparatus having the COA structure, color coordinates become lower in a low grayscale region and then rapidly increase in a specific region. Therefore, colors are shifted in the low grayscale region, making it difficult to display a smooth image.